A Matter of Trust
by Amaranth Traces
Summary: SamDaniel friendship. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are being interrogated regarding the mysterious fifth member of SG1. Missing scene from The Fifth Man.


**A Matter of Trust**

_Genre:_ Sam/Daniel Friendship  
_Spoilers:_ Everything that's spoiled in The Fifth Man is spoiled here. So, seasons 1 through 5 inclusive, just to be safe.  
_Summary:_ Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are being interrogated regarding the mysterious fifth member of SG-1.  
_Season:_ 5, missing scene from The Fifth Man  
_Author's notes:_ Slight AU for minor canon edits. Specifically, I've changed the order that Daniel, Sam and Teal'c are interrogated.  
_Disclaimer: _I don't own Stargate or anything related to it.

Thanks so much to my splendifferous beta, Thraesja. What would I do without you, Thrae?

--

Sam was 'interviewed' first. Her frustration must have been obvious because Daniel looked concerned for her when the SFs returned her to the holding cell. He didn't have time to say anything, however, as he was immediately escorted out, presumably to his own meeting with the oh-so-gracious Colonel Simmons. All this because no one could remember the fifth member of SG-1 except for those on SG-1 themselves.

"Damn it!" Sam slammed her fist into the wall next to the door.

Teal'c raised an expressive eyebrow, regarding Sam questioningly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, regaining her composure. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Did you injure yourself, Major Carter?"

Sam ignored the sting of her knuckles. "No, I'm fine."

The Jaffa seemed to recognize that she was not in the mood for talking, and left her to her thoughts.

Later, Sam was sitting on the bed, knees hugged to her chest, head resting on her arms. She looked up as Daniel was escorted back into the room. The guards motioned for Teal'c to leave with them. Daniel appeared to be extremely tense, and Sam knew she didn't have to bother asking him how it went.

She dropped her head back down to rest on her arms, frustrated at her complete inability to do anything to help her friends. She looked up in surprise when she heard a soft thud. Daniel stood wincing near the wall, examining his hand and flexing his fingers. She stood up and approached him.

Sam placed a light hand on his arm. "Daniel?"

"Oh. Uh, sorry about that."

Sam smiled ruefully at him. "Don't be." She looked at his hand, relieved to see that there were only a few minor cuts on his knuckles. "I did the same thing."

He looked at her and they both uttered brief, humourless laughs.

"Yeah, well, he thinks I'm a Goa'uld sympathizer," Daniel said quietly.

Sam looked at him in absolute disbelief.

"Thank you for that reaction," he said, obviously relieved.

Sam shook her head and moved to sit on the bed. Daniel followed and sat next to her. "So, you're a Goa'uld sympathizer. How did that happen again?"

Daniel gave her a weak smile. "Well, apparently because I've lost both Sha're and Sarah to the Goa'uld, I now have some kind of desire to want to help them take over the Earth."

She sighed in frustration. "Right, because that makes perfectly logical sense."

They sat in silence for a moment before Daniel turned back to Sam. "So, why'd you hit the wall?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, it has something to do with the fact that I can no longer be trusted since I've been taken over by both Jolinar and an alien computer entity, and was recently found to be harbouring an alien in my home."

Daniel winced sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know," she said sadly. "Not nearly as improbable as yours, is it?"

Daniel put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to lean against him. "You know that there's no one I trust more than you, right?"

Sam turned her head to look at him and smiled gratefully. "The feeling's mutual, Daniel." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as Daniel rested his cheek on the top of her head. "And you never know, maybe we'll get lucky and Teal'c will hit Simmons instead of the wall."

Daniel didn't reply, but Sam felt his cheek tug back into his first real smile of the day.

**THE END**  
**Please read and review.**


End file.
